hi5brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hi-5 (v.2009)
Hi-5 is an Australian children's televised series, entitled Hi-5 2009 (now known as Hi-5 Australia ) are the 11th, 12th and 13th seasons of the original version of the Hi-5 series . Created originally by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the series was produced by the Australian channel Nine Network and by the Southern Star. In Brazil, the series is still on display in Discovery Kids since November 2, 2009 until the last unpublished episode of this version on July 12, 2013. Nos países latinos (inclui o Brasil), a ideia seria que o público conhecesse como seria dada a continuidade à versão americana que obteve apenas 2 temporadas. Mas é originalmente uma continuação das 10 temporadas de Hi-5 v.1999 que permanecem inéditas na América Latina até hoje. Estreou originalmente em 8 de Junho de 2009 no Singapura (onde posteriormente é gravada a nova versão em 2013) e em 31 de Agosto de 2009 do mesmo ano na Austrália. A versão fechou em 16 de Dezembro de 2011. Antes, o período desta versão duraria até 2013, segundo o contrato assinado feito pela Nine Network. Porém, a Asiasons Group (uma empresa asiática) adquiriu os direitos da franquia em 2012 e a série homônima desta geração foi encerrada na 13ª temporada, como também foi a última gravada nos estúdios da Austrália. Integrantes *'Stevie Nicholson' Stevie trabalha com as formas espaciais, além de ter sido parceiro de Tim em algumas ocasiões, como no quadro "Dica do Dia" (até o fim da 12ª temporada). Mesmo sendo parte desta geração e posteriormente no Hi-5 House, Stevie entrou no grupo na última temporada de Hi-5 v.1999, em que trabalhava com a parte musical. *'Casey Burgess' Casey foi a responsável pela parte das palavras no programa. Junto com a tagarela Tata, debate assuntos variados conforme o tema do episódio. Antes, Casey estaria na parte dos movimentos mas foi posteriormente substituída por Lauren. *'Tim Maddren' Tim foi o responsável pela parte musical do Hi-5, é um músico canhoto. Além do seu quadro fixo, participou do quadro "Dica do Dia". Aqui no Brasil, é dublado por Robson Kumbee. *'Fely Irvine' Fely foi a responsável pelos quebra-cabeças e desenhos no Hi-5. É vista decorando esculturas ou criando alguma coisa, às vezes com a misteriosa ajuda de Jup Jup. Fely é dublada por Déborah Moreira. *'Lauren Brant' Lauren foi a responsável pelos movimentos corporais no programa e sempre é vista imitando os movimentos de animais ou seres da natureza ou praticando exercícios físicos divertidos. Em Hi-5 House, Lauren será a responsável pelas palavras com Tata. Quadros do programa *'Apresentação do Tema': Cada episódio possui um tema que é apresentado depois da abertura do programa. *'Música': O elenco de Hi-5 apresenta uma música em cada episódio e termina com a mesma no final do programa. Na versão da abertura, abre um clipe com o tema animado e assim que termina a canção, os cinco dão um tradicional oi e diz seu nome. Na versão encerramento pela 11ª temporada, uma cena nova é acrescentada. Em todas as encarnações, o nome de cada integrante aparece. *'Formas Espaciais': Stevie apresenta o quadro de formas espaciais. *'Fazendo Música': Nesse quadro, Tim usa um instrumento para fazer uma canção. *'Jogo de Palavras': Tata e Casey batem um divertido papo usando como tema uma palavra. *'Mexa-se': Lauren faz muitos movimentos e danças em seu quadro. *'Dica do Dia': Tim e Stevie saem do estúdio para ensinar crianças a praticarem uma atividade ou esporte. O quadro foi retirado (ou cortado) na 13ª temporada por conta das reprises exibidas na 11ª temporada; *'Quebra-cabeças e Desenhos': Fely faz várias obras com a ajuda de Jup Jup. *'História': Quatro dos Hi-5 participam como personagens de uma história musical enquanto o outro a narra. Em alguns episódios é narrado pela Tata, enquanto todos os cinco participam como personagens. Assim como foi mostrada no Discovery Kids, em um dos episódios do tema Surpresa. Músicas As músicas de cada semana (numa exibição de cinco episódios do mesmo tema) são executados. Ver artigo principal: 'Hi-5: Músicas'' Observações *Com o fim do remake americano que produziu duas temporadas, esta versão foi muitas vezes considerada a 3ª temporada da franquia. Mas a versão australiana onde foi originalmente lançado, é a primeira no Brasil. * A ordem de exibição dos episódios da 11ª temporada é somente no país de origem. Pois no Brasil e nos países latinos, passaram a ser misturados. Por exemplo: ** Imagine é o primeiro tema na Austrália, mas no Brasil passou a ser o oitavo. ** Explorar é o quinto tema na Austrália, mas no Brasil passou a ser o primeiro. Temas no quadro de palavras''' The words that appear on the vignettes of the Words frame with Casey Burgess and Tata , according to the themes of the week: Galeria Hi-5 logo tv screen.png|Logotipo oficial desta versão Abertura.jpg|Abertura do programa Hi-5-timII.png Hi-5-stevie.png Hi-5-lauren.png Hi-5-fely.png Hi-5-casey.png Tata 2012.jpg|Tata Jup Jup.jpg|Jup Jup Hi-5 wallpaper (4).jpg Hi-5 (2009).jpg|A turma do Hi-5, mais alegres e bem divertidos T.13 09- Making Music (4).png|O último clipe de Hi-5 desta geração Curiosidades Veja na categoria abaixo com o nome "Trívia". Categoria:Hi-5 series Categoria:2009 Categoria:Discovery Kids Categoria:Hi-5 Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Trívia Categoria:Hi-5 Topics